Bajo las alas de un ángel caído
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: Le ofrecía promesas de poca credibilidad y las aceptaba. Se disculpaba sin ganas, y aun así le ofrecía su perdón. Sin embargo, se empezaba a dar cuenta de la verdadera faceta de la persona a la que quería, y ya era hora de acabar con ella. Continuación de "Un Linaje Maldito"
1. Chapter 1

Sí, he reescrito la historia.

Sí, sé que son 7 capítulos y 16.000 palabras a reescribir.

No, no me arrepiento.

* * *

Se quedó observando al techo, con la mirada perdida en alguna de las minúsculas grietas que había en este. Se giró una vez más en la cama y suspiró. Ya había amanecido y hacía varios minutos que June debería haberse puesto en pie. Y sin embargo, sus piernas y brazos no querían moverse. ¿Quizás porque era el "Gran Día"?

Finalmente, escuchó a Ace protestando en la puerta.

— ¡June! ¡Es hora de desayunar!— la llamó mientras llamaba a la puerta—. Hoy tenemos prisa así que o sales ya o...

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo y unos ronquidos desde el pasillo. June gruñó y se puso en pie, encerrándose en el baño mientras encendía la ducha.

Tras peinarse y vestirse, fijó su atención en la Vivre Card que Rayleigh le había ofrecido en Sabaody. Sonrió al pensar una vez más en él y suspiró. Al abrir la puerta, puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Ace todavía tumbado en el suelo, roncando. Se limitó a sortearle y a salir en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡June!— Haruta la abrazó fuertemente, sollozando en su hombro—. ¡N-No te vayas todavía! No quiero volver a ser la única chica en el barco... Excepto de Izou...

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, canija!— protestó el onnagata.

Jozu se unió al abrazo, levantándolas del suelo.

— ¡June! Voy a echarte mucho de menos...

June soltó una carcajada, devolviendo a ambos el abrazo. Debía admitirlo sí o sí. Hacía mucho que no vivía en sus carnes la sensación de tener una familia como la que había visto en el Moby Dick.

— Pero nos veremos en el Nuevo Mundo, ¿no? Luffy se dirige allí también.

La risa del capitán inundó la sala y la muchacha se volteó hacia él.

— Ese muchacho, si se vuelve Rey de los Piratas, me va a dejar claro que solo los idiotas triunfan en estos mares... ¡Es idéntico a Roger, el malnacido!

June sonrió anchamente, mientras Marco y Ace se le acercaban.

— Bueno, ¿no vas a despedirte de nosotros?— dijo Ace mientras le revolvía el pelo—. Eres mi futura cuñada, después de todo.

— Ha sido fantástico tenerte entre nosotros— Marco la acercó en un abrazo—. Ven cuando quieras, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

Ace se unió al abrazo y notaron a la muchacha sollozar entre sus brazos. Hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza de que alguien le diese la bienvenida. Y allí estaba, con 16 divisiones de piratas deseando que volviese algún día.

— L-Lo haré... Vendré a veros cuando toda esta locura acabe...

Las despedidas se alargaron más de lo que June esperaba y finalmente, tras haberse asegurado de que se había despedido de todos, partió rumbo a Sabaody.

Sin embargo, le quedaba una parada antes de llegar al Archipiélago.

El barco de Shanks era una miniatura comparado con el Moby Dick, pero June podía asegurar que era varias veces el tamaño del Going Merry. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo paseándose de un barco al otro como para saber dónde debía presentarse para encontrar al capitán. Sentado en la cofa, Shanks se acababa una botella que parecía contener algún tipo de sake que había logrado conseguir en algún mar del Norte. El hombre sonrió a June mientras la joven replegaba las alas.

— ¿Has venido a darle un besito de despedida a tío Shanks?— bromeó el pelirrojo y June bufó.

— No, gracias. Apestas. Como siempre— Shanks hizo pucheros, pero June se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Sólo quería decirte que gracias por todo.

El mayor esbozó una ancha sonrisa.

— No ha sido gran cosa. Pero no le digas a Luffy de esto, o se lo tomará como una ofensa. No debería ayudarle a convertirse en Rey de los Piratas.

— No le ayudas. Mi intención no es ayudarle en esto. Y aún menos ser parte de su tripulación. Ya tengo mis problemas con el gigante como para andar con esto también.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó, abriendo los brazos para ofrecerle un último abrazo a June. La joven aceptó y le abrazó fuertemente.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, June— murmuró Shanks—. Entiendo ahora que tu padre estuviese tan orgulloso de sus hijos.

June sonrió y partió hacia Sabaody. Arrugó la nariz. Se le había pegado el olor a alcohol de Shanks.

* * *

Luffy miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente se había perdido. Maldita fuese su falta de orientación.

Sin embargo, seguía feliz. Luffy saltaba de alegría ante la idea de volver a ver a sus queridísimos nakamas. No había vuelto a verlos desde aquel incidente en Sabaody y no había vuelto a ver a June desde Marineford. ¿Estaría allí? Rayleigh le prometió que sí pero, ¿y si no querría volver a viajar con él? Estaba pensando demasiado en ello y, como de costumbre, pensar le daba dolor de cabeza.

Entre la muchedumbre que había en Sabaody y la gran cantidad de piratas aglomerados por allí, Luffy seguía sin encontrar el bar de Shakkie. Siguió su camino, pero algo lo agarró de la enorme mochila que cargaba, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y quedar indefenso, sin posibilidad de girarse. Se quitó la mochila y miró hacia la persona que le había hecho volcar. Era una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada dorada que logró identificar a la primera.

— ¡June!— Luffy se acercó a ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

— ¿Y eso?— June señaló a la enorme mochila.

— ¿Eso? Es cosa de Hancock. Creo que pensaba que no tenía suficientes provisiones o algo así y ha ido llenándola.

June ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Debería preguntar qué relación tienes con ella?

— Oh, sólo quiere casarse conmigo.

— _Sólo_.

— Sí, sólo— Luffy sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Estás celosa?

June apretó sus labios contra los de Luffy, mientras su lengua se abría paso entre sus labios y exploraba la lengua de Luffy.

— Puedo hacer esto— June sonrió—. No tengo nada que perder contra esa princesita.

Luffy apretó los labios y miró hacia los lados, intentando disimular el sonrojo que se había despertado en sus mejillas.

— Bueeeenooo...— farfulló—. Eso te hace ganar bastantes puntos...

June se rio y Luffy, encerrándola en un abrazo, inspiró el aroma de su cabello. Arrugó la nariz. Apestaba a alcohol, más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Te has estado emborrachando...?

— Eso ha sido Shanks— Luffy la apartó y alzó una ceja, confuso—. Oh... Eso no podía contártelo.

— ¡¿Has estado con Shanks?! ¿Con alguien más que yo conozca?

— Tu hermano... Y todos los de la tripulación de Barbablanca.

Luffy bufó.

- ¡Es injusto! Tú con todos los majos y yo con Rayleigh, que no paraba de golpearme y gritarme...

June se echó a reír y Luffy la fulminó con la mirada. Molesto, se colocó la mochila y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de June, arrastrándola por la avenida. Conversaban alegremente cuando, sin saber de dónde, June notó un aroma a sangre mezclado con flores. Un aroma demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo.

— Ahora vuelvo, tú ve yendo al bar, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy intentó buscar una respuesta, pero June ya había salido corriendo. Siguió el aroma hasta llegar a un callejón en la otra punta del manglar. Sentado en un montón de cajas, Doflamingo leía el periódico. Vestía con ropas muy normales, comparadas con las usuales. Estaba claro que intentaba pasar desapercibido. Sus ojos, que ya no se encontraban tras las absurdas gafas de lentes violeta, le echaron una ojeada y volvieron rápidamente al periódico. Realmente parecía otra persona.

— ¿Y tus plumas?— preguntó June mientras se acercaba con zancadas a él. Miró a su alrededor. Se hallaban tras la antigua casa de subastas que, por lo que sabía había sido abandonada por el Shichibukai. Y Disco también había sufrido el mismo destino—. Poco glamuroso para ti, ¿no crees?

— Estamos tras uno de mis emporios. Como no puedo entrar más en él por culpa tuya, de tus hermanos, del muchacho ese y de Law, sólo puedo admirarlo desde la lejanía— la observó de arriba a abajo y esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras se levantaba—. Veo que estos dos años te han sentado de lujo— alzó una mano a la mejilla de June—. Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

— Me sienta como un insulto si viene de tus palabras.

Doflamingo se rio y se agachó, dándole un agresivo beso. June se apresuró a corresponder al beso, consciente de que era como un niño y le podía dar un berrinche si no lo hacía. Y los berrinches de Doflamingo eran de lo peor.

— ¿Quién ha jugado con mi muñeca favorita estos dos años?

— Nadie. Sabes que sólo soy _tu_ muñeca.

Doflamingo sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Así que... Se te ha pasado esta fase desobediente tuya?

June bajó la mirada.

— Me he empezado a aburrir de ello.

— Fufufu... Así me gusta... Por cierto, deberías echarle un vistazo a los planes de tu _capitán_. Parece ser que ha decidido aumentar su tripulación.

Doflamingo le entregó el periódico y se mezcló entre la muchedumbre de piratas que había en aquella zona. June observó la primera página. Un hombre enorme y bastante poco agraciado desde el punto de vista June se mostraba en la primera página, luciendo orgullosamente el nombre de Monkey D. Luffy junto a sus tripulantes, a quienes no lograba reconocer.

— Joder...— masculló cuando vio las 9 cifras que componían la nueva recompensa del hombre—. Mira quién no ha podido evitar aprovechar una desaparición.


	2. Chapter 2

— Mierda... Justo ahora tenía que perder de vista al muy idiota...— masculló June una y otra vez—. Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Se habían separado unos minutos, no podía andar muy lejos. Y con aquella enorme mochila era imposible no encontrarle. Había oído a unos cuantos transeúntes murmurar acerca de una pelea entre el pirata que estaba suplantando la identidad de Luffy y un muchacho con una enorme mochila. Y también de que había durado menos de un minuto antes de que todos los piratas cayesen inconscientes, a excepción del extraño, que había huido inmediatamente.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, agotada. Sabía que si el falso Luffy se decidía a tomar venganza, el verdadero no dudaría en pelear con él y se montaría un gran desmadre. Y entonces sí que se metería en un lío. Y por supuesto que Doflamingo no se quedaría impasible.

— ¿Qué demonios haces sentada?— escuchó la voz de un hombre tras ella. Al girarse, se encontró con dos hombres que logró reconocer a la primera.

— ¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! ¡He perdido de vista a Luffy! Y hay un tipo con el que se ha peleado y que le va a meter en un lío...

— Bueno...— se rascó el cuello Zoro mientras suspiraba—. Iremos a buscarle. Por cierto, eres la novena.

— ¡Déjalo ya, marimo de mierda!— dijo molesto Sanji—. Nos hemos enterado ya de que has llegado primero.

* * *

— Mierda... Necesito llegar cuanto antes al bar de Shakkie...

Luffy observó a la multitud que se amontonaba frente a él. Parecían ser bastante fuertes, aunque no negaba haber visto algún que otro escuálido a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde demonios está June...?— dijo para sí mientras escuchaba unos pasos subir al entablado al que le habían hecho subir.

— Eh, renacuajo. ¿Qué demonios farfullas por ahí?— escuchó al gran hombre decir. Aun así, decidió no prestarle mucha atención. Tenía otras cosas a las que dar más importancia.

- Exactamente, ¿por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Luffy tras darse por vencido.

- ¿No lo sabes?- le dijo el falso él-. ¡Estás aquí para presenciar el poder de la nueva banda de Mugiwara!

"¿Mi nueva banda…?", pensó Luffy extrañado, "Yo no voy a cambiar de banda…".

Volvió a echar un vistazo a la muchedumbre y logró ver a una mujer acercarse al frente. Pudo reconocerla al instante cuando vio su cabellera rojiza.

— ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Baja de allí arriba de inmediato!

— ¡June!— la llamó Luffy—. ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un rato buscándote.

— Capitán, Eustass June es...— le susurró al oído un hombre que parecía una especie de copia barata de Zoro.

— Lo sé— lo interrumpió su capitán—, y si esa es la verdadera Eustass June, podría aprovechar y engañarla a ella también...

El hombre esbozó una ancha sonrisa mientras veía a la muchacha subir al entablado.

— Cariño, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

— Como me toques un solo pelo estás muerto— June le fulminó con la mirada y se volteó hacia Luffy—. Quítate ese estúpido bigote postizo.

El falso Luffy, enfurecido, la agarró del cabello, haciéndola voltearse hacia él.

— Oh, vamos... ¿Ni siquiera vas a darle un beso a tu novio?

— Si tú lo fueses...— sonrió burlonamente.

El hombre estuvo a punto de devolverle la pulla a la muchacha, pero una voz llamó más su atención que las palabras despectivas de June. Una voz acompañada de unos ruidos mecánicos.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?— dijo el enorme hombre—. Me habían mandado a acabar con Mugiwara, no con un gordo fanfarrón— el hombre miró a June—. Suelta a la zorra esa.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, Sentomaru.

Entre palabrería y más pullas, el impostor fue noqueado en instantes por el enorme arma del hombre vestido con un delantal. Finalmente, Luffy se cansó y se quitó la molesta mochila y la capa, revelando por fin su identidad. La pelea se alargó más de lo que hubiese querido, pero finalmente logró agarrar a June y a su enorme mochila y huir de allí.

A pocos pasos, divisó a Zoro y a Sanji, quienes habían acabado con dos de los Pacifista que se encontraban bloqueando el paso. June se dio la vuelta, cruzándose con las miradas de cerca de tres o cuatro escuadrones de marines que les perseguían.

— Luffy, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?— le preguntó, a lo que el chico respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

Luffy se paró en seco e instantes después, casi todos los marines cayeron inconscientes, dejando a unos pocos que habían soportado la presión que había ejercido el hombre sobre ellos con su mirada y en aquel momento temblaban de miedo.

— Eres fuerte, chico— escuchó la voz de un chico desde uno de los tejados.

June entornó los ojos al reconocer al hombre.

— Tú eres el que me salvó hace dos años...

— También soy tu hermanastro, gracias por recordar también eso. Aunque hace como once años que te lo dijeron, supongo...

June intentó responder, pero el hombre peliazul dejó caer una espada y un cuaderno frente a ella antes heque pudiese siquiera preguntar su nombre.

— Esto es lo que me pidieron que te trajese. Ah, y mi nombre es Tenshi. Que también te lo dije, pero veo que tampoco lo recordabas.

El chico desapareció frente a ella y los cuatro se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos como para preguntar.

— Menuda familia más estrafalaria tienes— dijo por fin Zoro.

— Si hubiese sabido que lo éramos— dijo mientras recogía aquellos objetos del suelo.

Sanji señaló a la segunda horda de marines que se les acercaban e inmediatamente se decantaron por continuar su camino, cruzándose con muchos conocidos, hasta finalmente llegar al barco.

* * *

— Buen trabajo, Tenshi— el hombre sonrió—. ¿Has logrado ver con quién estaba?

— Roronoa Zoro, Kuro Ashi Sanji y Mugiwara no Luffy, señor.

— Fufufu... Ya veo que no tiene malas amistades. Espero que los esfuerzos de Eliza valgan la pena y se moleste en echarle una ojeada a sus notas.

— Sabes que no va a poder entenderlas ni de suerte. No sabe leer en nuestra lengua natal.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua. Se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle. De repente, el Den Den Mushi empezó a protestar.

— ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?— dijo burlonamente a quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

— Me has robado mi cuaderno. Y mi arma.

— Son para tu hija, mi amor.

— No me llames así. Y sabes perfectamente que en ese cuaderno no hay nada que le vaya a gustar o que vaya a entender.

Doflamingo sonrió anchamente.

— Por eso mismo lo tiene.

— Eres idiota.

— Gracias, mi amor. Por cierto, recuerdos a Law-chan de mi parte.

* * *

Kidd observó desde su recién construida base el exterior. Habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a la construcción de aquel edificio en una isla desierta y, a pesar de que Shanti y Killer habían protestado acerca de ello, se había hecho oficial la alianza entre Eustass Kidd, Basil Hawkins y Scratchmen Apoo. Aunque hubiese preferido que no hubiese sido con ellos, era lo mejor que tenía de momento.

— ¿Vas a pasar dentro o vas a seguir pensando en tus cosas en el frío?— le llamó Shanti—. Además, hoy tenemos un invitado especial, no deberías quedarte allí mirando las musarañas.

Kidd enarcó una ceja y entró rápidamente en el interior del edificio, cruzándose con la mirada rojiza del ángel sentado frente a él.

— Oh...— se limitó a decir Kidd.

— Gran manera de saludar a tu hermano mayor.

– Ni siquiera sabía de ti hasta que nuestro padre murió. Y tampoco tenía gran interés que digamos— le echó una ojeada a las grandes alas del chico—. Guarda eso, ¿quieres?

Tenshi se encogió de hombros mientras replegaba las alas. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados y su cabello rojizo, al igual que sus hermanos.

— No es culpa mía que tengamos un aspecto tan ridículo todos los Eustass con el pelo rojo y los dichosos ojos dorados— suspiró mientras agarraba un periódico que Kidd había dejado descuidadamente en la mesa—. Por cierto, ¿sabías que June y Mugiwara habían estado juntos desde hacía 6 años?

— Lo sabía. June me contó sobre ello cuando volvió del East Blue. Sentí la tentación de reventarle el cráneo al muy cabrón en Sabaody.

Killer entró en la sala y dejó una nueva tanda de periódicos en la mesa.

— Hablando de él, el novio de tu hermana...

— No es su novio. No lo voy a permitir.

— Lo que tú digas. El novio de June se ha vuelto a meter en líos. Dicen que ha arrebatado la Isla Gyojin de las manos de Big Mom.

— ¿No la tenía Barbablanca?— Kidd agarró uno de los periódicos y empezó a ojear la última hora, que ocupaba la primera página entera.

— Al parecer la guerra lo debilitó y la perdió.

Shanti se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala. Killer se sentó a su lado y observaron a los dos hombres, ensimismados en la lectura de los periódicos.

— Esto me trae recuerdos— dijo burlonamente a Shanti—. Me acuerdo de haber visto a tu padre y a Kidd sentado uno enfrente del otro leyendo los periódicos mientras desayunaban. Aunque Kidd era un crío.

— Sí... Es una pena que eso no durase mucho. El último periódico que leyó mi padre fue el que anunciaba el nombramiento de Donquixote Doflamingo como Shichibukai. Le dio el cabreo del siglo y lo quemó.

— Seguramente sabía lo que le iba a pasar a su hija— masculló Kidd mientras bajaba el periódico—. O porque su mejor amigo era el protagonista de la noticia y sabía cómo había conseguido ese puesto.

* * *

Luffy enredó sus dedos en el cabello de June mientras aspiraba el aroma a flores que desprendía. Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde la caída de Hodi y desde que el hombre había sido arrestado, June había estado inconsciente. Sus heridas habían sanado, más rápido de lo que Chopper había esperado, y sin embargo seguía sin abrir los ojos. Quizás por agotamiento.

Luffy, también bastante malherido, había pasado también varios días inconsciente y, tras acabar con una gran montaña de comida, había pasado a visitar a la pelirroja. Y allí estaba, sentado junto a ella, esperando a que despertara.

De repente, la notó removerse entre sus brazos y la chica abrió los ojos.

— Saca tu mano de mi pelo... Me haces daño...— farfulló, molesta.

– Shishishi, buenos días— Luffy sonrió mientras desenredaba sus dedos—. Es tu culpa por no despertar antes.

— No estoy acostumbrada a tanta acción. Lo mío son los asesinatos discretos y rápidos, no las batallas campales.

Luffy se colocó sobre ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

— Te he echado de menos...— June sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

— Bueno... ¿Y qué tal si para compensarte por esto recuperamos los 6 años perdidos?— Luffy sonrió anchamente mientras le daba otro beso.

June profundizó el beso, saboreando la boca de Luffy mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo su camisa. Sin embargo, a punto estaba de llegar a la cinta en su cintura cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Luffy, ¿ha despertado ya?— preguntó Chopper y Luffy se incorporó rápidamente, pero al notar algo despierto entre sus piernas se apresuró a saltar dentro de la cama y cubrirse on las mantas antes de que el reno abriese la puerta—. Tengo que cambiaros los vendajes.

— Huh... Podemos encargarnos nosotros— le sonrió June mientras agarraba el botiquín—. Tú puedes ir a descansar.

Chopper suspiró aliviado y salió de la habitación. June examinó de arriba a abajo a Luffy, antes de echarse a reír.

— Tienes muy poco aguante con las mujeres.

— Tampoco había estado con otra más que tú— masculló, molesto—. Y ya sé que has tenido líos con otros, así que...

June suspiró y se sentó en el regazo de Luffy mientras besaba sus labios profundamente.

— Sólo ha sido uno, y tampoco había sido muy buena la experiencia...— se justificó—. Aun así, podría enseñarte lo que he aprendido de él...

Luffy la acercó en un abrazo mientras exploraba su boca una vez más, no tan inocentemente como antes.


End file.
